


A pointless point

by Astronomically_queer



Category: Welcome to Hell, w2h
Genre: Alive AU, Gore, Lesbians, Multi, Trans, dysphoric healing, fuckthatsalotoftags, just fluff and gore folks, lgbtq+, lots and lots of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomically_queer/pseuds/Astronomically_queer
Summary: Among the sea of figuring out who you are, where you stand, awkward feelings, and confusing hormones, four kids cling to each other for comfort while two very entertained unearthly folk practically adopt them.Updates Mondays—-Although this fanfic is mine, the creator of the characters and universe of welcome to hell belong to Erica Wester.
Relationships: Jojo | Joane/Lil | Magill Nancy, Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A crude beginning

July 22

Third pov 

Gasping for air, sock woken up in a puddle of sweat. As if their shirt was slowly making their rib cage constrict around their lungs, sock took in a shaky breath and in the process of inhaling the night air. A familiar metallic scent filled sock’s nostrils. Looking over their surroundings processing that the hard surface they were laying was asphalt, and sweat wasn’t the only wet sensation on them. Moving their arm to feel the thick and slowly drying blood on their vest, sock wasn’t very surprised to feel a sudden serge of intense pain. 

In the corner of sock’s peripheral vision, they saw their hat, a blinding lamp post, and a hunched over figure. Then racking their brain for memories of the last few hours. Flashes and blurs of bloody fists and grit teeth, sock can’t help but laugh over the fact that one of their classmates fallowed sock for some stupid reason and watched them “practice” near woods, get rid of the body in the ally behind a Walmart, then proceeded to jump sock claiming they were creepy and morally wrong. Seeing the classmate’s friend (that was keen on recording them) out cold was just as hilarious to sock. Starting out as a exhausted chuckle turned into genuine hysterical laughter. As one of the knocked out classmates started to twitch at the sound, sock was already picking up their hat, bursting into fits of giggles. 

Knowing that they where stirring up and very much alive, sock booked it to the rest of the way to their house knowing that it was probably around one am and their parents are pissed and still up waiting for sock. Sock thought back to the other class mate, with darker bruises and a slower reaction. Honestly call sock a freak all you want but they kinda wishes that they were dead or left with permanent damage, but knowing that would probably get sock arrested, they were feeling just a sliver of gratitude that the obnoxious classmates at least weren’t dead.

——

“What the hell is up with this kid?” Mephistopheles said with a humorous tone, as he sat on his desk.

“They have somehow survived multiple fights with the odds against em’ and still standing, honestly trying to send a suicide demon didn’t provoke them, and honestly I’m not doing much to influence the amount of attacks ether...” he drew out, tapping on his chin. 

With a devious smirk, he picked up the desk phone. “Well, my lord, it’s probably providence giving the little guy some help...” he said humorously, punching in a few numbers. 

Ringing a few time, finally Mephistopheles heard providence answer with the usual hello, “yes hellllooooo providence, yes so you see a certain case has caught my eye and I was wondering if you were pulling a few stri-“ 

“You mean the Napoleon Sowachoski kid?”

Mephistopheles started fidgeting with the phone cord, rapping it around one finger. “Why yes how did y-“

“Mephistopheles, look, what makes you think I would be doing this? Like sure I want everyone to have a second chance but you’ve seen the case.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Mephistopheles said while slouching down on the desk.

“Look, don’t you have hell to reconstruct or something, this one kid is probably just really good at surviving. Take a few deep breaths and remember the meditation that I taught you.”

“Right, right, thanks Lordy.”

“No problem, and I told you to stop calling me-“ mephistopheles quickly hung up before giving her the chance to bite off his ear about the stupid nicknames. Again...

Putting the phone back and jumping off the desk Mephistopheles did some deep breathing and looking back to the strange watch that vaguely resembles an earth clock, except with more hands, and instead of numbers there were stupid phrases. Tidying up his suit he went on to the next patient that just recently got sent down.

“Hi, welcome to hell. Need a hand?”


	2. Gummy worms and butterfingers

August 7

Jonathan’s pov 

Pealing the packet open with a loud crinkle, I laid the aluminum bag between my legs as the smell of the sickening sour trolli worms slowly spread throughout the room. Using the chopsticks from my long gone ramen noodles, spicy flavor now leaving the dull after taste, I plucked one up and popped it into my mouth. With my monster three quarters empty and lukewarm, I think over my life decisions while I take another sip and go back to the algebra book sitting on my lap. 

After the words and numbers start to become hard to understand. Once again my eyes start to look around. The room looks like it belongs to a space themed arcade from the pure amount of glow in the dark ornaments to the black lights aligning around my room. Not counting the fact that the walls are painted black with nebula and stars peppered everywhere, or the stupid 6th grade project duck-taped to the ceiling, all in its foam balled glory. Overall I still enjoy looking at its strange alien beauty and the effects it has on my gummy worms as they softly glow neon in the dark.

Looking down to my algebra book once again to see if the small break my brain had would help, who knows, maybe I’ll look down and the book could turn into a bigger bag of sour gummy worms. 

Sadly nether of those work and I just end up blankly starring at my two last word problems that make as much scene as racist do. 

They don’t.

Chucking my mechanical pencil off into a pile of clothes, closing my text book only to do the same thing until I heard rubber against pavement and the grumbling of a car pulling into the driveway.

Mom’s home.

I frantically look over to my clock reading 5:30 as I start to gather some clothes that look clean enough and cause less dysphoria. Rushing into the bath room I quickly brush my teeth, wiped myself down with baby wipes, washed my hair in the sink, flossed, and got dressed all while avoiding looking into the mirror. Filling my bag with the scattered school supplies on my bed I practically fly down the stairs, skipping a few really, I caught a glimpsed my mother passing out on the couch. Rushing to the bus stop I finally take time to stop and breathe, climbing on the bus to only get a glare from the driver and a empty set to settle into. As I reached for my back pocket I quickly realized my phone was still on my bed. 

Just great... ugh. As if I thought this morning couldn’t get worse.

Unzipping my bag I was greeted with an extra large and barely eaten bag of sour gummy worms. Slowly pulling it out and sliding on my headphones without music, I put one in my mouth and chew the tartly sweet candy.

Maybe today won’t be all that bad...

——

Sock’s pov 

Sitting in the stuffy heated blue Mini Cooper, sweater sticking to my back in an uncomfortable way. My bandages on my face are starting to peal again, and the bruises on my legs are starting to feel like needles are sewing slowly from the numb pain of sitting on them too long.

“Hey mom, how long is left tell we get to the new house?” I asked because just sitting here makes me feel bored and gross. Honestly my mother said that where we were going, it was going to be freezing, but so far I still feel the heat from the last five cities that we passed.

Sliding into the driver’s seat, keys turned out of ignite, my mother turned her head towards me in the passenger seat, face gentle but her patience starting to wear down. 

“Honey, that’s the 4th time you’ve asked in the last hour,” reaching to her back pocket she continued “how about you go get your self something from the gas station while we wait for the car to fuel up.” Passing me a ten, she slid back out to grab something from the uhaul. 

Sighing out of annoyance and a little bit of sleep deprivation, I slip on my worn out yellow rain boots, with my rainbow socks reaching below my knees. Readjusting my overly large pine green jumper from a camp that I barely remember, I stepped out of my mother’s minicomputer, and checked my reflection in the window. Being satisfied on fixing the position of my ridiculous hair and black bucket hat with a little sunflower pattern on it, I set off to the almost deserted qt, stepping on a few puddles along the way.

After taking a few times pushing the damn doors open (they’re heavy don’t judge) I got in and made a bee line to the freezers. Something about this place just made me wanna get out even faster then walking in. Hairs on the back of my neck starting, I found the small ice cream pints and picking the butterfinger flavor. 

Letting the freezer door shut moved back, I felt like I was being watched but I wasn’t going to give in to my paranoias and look frantically around for the source. Trying to calm down the nervous buzz, I started to count back from ten and fidget with the purple bandaid that I pulled from my knuckles.

Huh my knuckle is bleeding...

After that I walked to the beverages and picked a picked a bottle water, the ones with the sport caps, just a strange preference that I could start ranting about all day. Once I found one, I was quick to go to the cash register only to stop dead in my tracks.

It was definitely day last time I checked... right?

Right in front of me was a completely black window. Even looking to the outside, the light only reached to the side walk, and the gas pumps empty.

No moon, no cars, and definitely no mom.

Before I could even run outside someone caught my attention, “hey kid! Let me bring ya up.” A angular tall man in a qt uniform said.

Hesitant, I walked up to him. His orange hair, pointed beard, and mischievous yet harmless face gave him an uncle kind of feel. He seemed to have an inviting vibe compared to the off putting gas station. 

“Hello shorty, how are you doing this fine night.”

Almost forgetting the fact the fact that somehow it was dark instead of the appropriate time I pulled out my phone.

“Uh pretty go-” i mumbled out, but the last word got caught in my throat when I saw my phone screen. The glowing numbers where not the time that I remember nor any other combination of numbers that would make sense on a clock, instead where four white zeros burning into my retinas. Shocked I turned to the cashier, only to see a mischievous grin.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Grin widening as he continued “saw a ghost or something?”

“Where, what, ho-“

“Calm down little dude, here let me ring you up.” Pulling the ice cream forward he started scanning, he then stopped and looked at me with anticipation. 

“So you gonna let me check out the water bottle or just gonna keep staring holes into my head?”

Still speechless I handed him the water bottle, the mixture of sweat and condensation residue on my hands leaving them with a numbing cold. Looking around I started to feel the walls closing in. My chest felt like it was constricting and everything I saw was slowly growing blurry.

Where was my mom? where was I? Did I die? Who is this man? What’s happeni-

I didn’t realize I was hyperventilating intel I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. The cashier put a plastic bag in my shakyhands.

How long had my hand been shaking?

“follow me kiddo, you squished your water bottle so let’s find ya a new one, how does that sound?”

finally noticing the puddle at my feet I quickly nodded and followed him.

“Well I have you been around where you’ve been previously?”

“Uhh no” I replied absentmindedly.

“Well where you headed?”

“Just to meet up with my father, we’re kind of moving.”

“Ahhh that makes sense, so new place means new friends? You nervous?”

“Well I didn’t have many where I was previously, but yeah kinda?” My voice was slowly going back to normal.

“Well that’s okay, hey maybe you could do me a favor and make some new friends!” He said with a smile. He handed me the water bottle, with a sports cap, and closed the freezer door.

Smiling I said “yeah maybe I will.” I with that I started to turn, im glad that he was good at talking because I’m no longer panicking.

I stopped “by the way, what’s your name-“ but the time I turn back he was gone. Actually know noticing, there was a faint day glow in the store, and looking that the window I saw my mother slipping back into the car. 

Checking my phone and look to where the man once stood, I made a note to check the signs of schizophrenia, and walk out the door. 

Those damn doors...


	3. period cramps and car sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go read the previous two chapters I edited them.

August 7 

Lil’s POV 

4:30 pm  
God, kill me now...

I shift on the couch, only to feel the pain in my abdomen give a sharp spike. Groaning in pain I roll off the couch and slowly make my way to the kitchen. 

Inhale-

It’s nice to feel my bare feet step on cold, pail, teal, tile that spread through the kitchen. Walking over to the cabinets and opening one, I was greeted by familiar bottles, first aid kits, and cleaning supplies. Finally finding the small box of midol, I thumbed with the opening, only to be disappointed with the empty pill packaging that the blue box offered. Looking deeper into the cabinet, I quickly realize that it’s hopeless and that I need to buy more.

Walking over to the door, I reached into the small ceramic bowl feeling around the pennies and lent. I then had a vague memory of my dad saying that he’d take the car for work today...

Exhale-

I could call one of my friends to pick me up and drop me off... well... most likely not considering most of my friends are on discord... I think I had some friendly acquaintances that can drive??

Leó? No too harsh. Bonnie? talks to much... Daniel? Was his name Daniel??? I think I still have his number from the science project, right???

I pull out my phone, to dismiss my many email notifications, and start to walk outside while calling the familiar number.  
With the afternoon sun hitting my phone making the cracks on my screen glow. Ringing a few times they finally answered with a tired voice.

“Hello?” 

“Hey dude sorry to bother you, do you think you could drive me to Walgreens really quick?”

“Ungh... hold on.”

The silence wasn’t entirely too long but just long enough to make me fidget with my house keys. I can barely hear him grumble out a reply.

“I’m sending over a close friend.”

“Wha-“

“Don’t worry, I trust her with my life.”

And with that he hung up.

Inhale-

Gripping my keys a little tighter and slipping my phone away, headed off towards the main entrance to the apartment complex. 

At the entrance, I sat waiting for a good 15 minutes, before I lost my patience. The bounce in my leg increase, and the pain in my stomach was not helping. I was just about to give up until I saw a white pick up truck speed through the small parking lot. Then with a sudden jerk it stopped right next to the bench I was sitting on. Suddenly, I was becoming very aware of the fact that, he never told me who or what was picking me up.

Exhale-

It seems like the front of the truck was battered a little bit almost like it ran into something but not completely damaged, and the windows are too tinted for me to completely see the figure, I could only make out a shadow. Then the driver seat window was rolled down, to reveal a blonde, childish looking chick, between her cute little pigtails to her petite face, it just through me off. But overall her face had a sharp glare on it with what could be assumed to be a cigarette but a closer look told me otherwise. Tucking her hat closer to her face, she broke my train of thought with the raspy voice.

“Aye, Daniel’s friend, ya gonna keep staring or are you going to get in?”

My face reddens as a mumble out a soft pathetic apology. Only after walking over to the passenger’s side, getting in, and buckling up my seat belt, did I start to realize I was in a complete stranger’s car... although a really cute- OH MY GOD SHUT UP GAY THOUGHTS.

And this is why I don’t talk to girls...

Inhale-

The silence was slowly suffocating me, and clasping the keys and wallet in my sweaty palms a little tighter, I make a sad excuse of an attempt at conversation.

“Well, um, what’s your name? Daniel didn’t necessarily tell me...”

She glared at the few cars in front of her before stopping at a red light to finally take out what was in her mouth revealing a blue sucker.

“Jo-jo.”

“...”

I couldn’t fight the grin up to my face.

“Pfft! are you serious?”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry, just, heh, never mind, it fit”

“WHATS THAT A SUPPOSED TO MEAN???”

With The sudden laughing fit that I had made my stomach clinch in my abdomen sting more. Bending over I felt light headed.

God I hope I don’t puke in her truck...

Exhale-

“Whoa, you okay”

“Yeah, just keep your eyes on the road-“

Suddenly the truck jerked to the left and slamming on the brakes, jojo successfully avoided a reck. I hope the dude that speed past us swerving around the traffic gets what he deserved. Honking up a storm and with the string of curses fallowing, she pulled over to a near parking lot. 

Inhale-

Still cursing she started backing up, the beeping suddenly getting louder with in every time it blared. 

Exhale-

Back up someone honked and swerved near us.

Inhale-

“Mother fucker-“

Exhale-

“Lil!”

Before I knew it, I opened the door and flung my self out of the moving car on to the street.

Inhale-

Stumbling over to nearby bushes, I doubled over, crouching in the mulch.

Exhale-

Inhale-

Exh-

and lets just say I lost my lunch.


	4. Ice cream secrets

August 7

Jojo’s POV 

God I almost got hit. The bastard speed off and I was still in the middle of the road. I look over to the passenger side when I heard a choked attempt of an inhale. Lil look like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

I need to get out of the traffic.

pulling into a nearby parking lot, I was about to back up to park for a bit, then looking to my right, lil was practically clawing off her ears. I then turned off my blinker and continued without looking in my rear view mirror, but thanks for the abrupt honk, barely stopping in time to not hit the small Lexus driving passed me. 

“Mother fucker-“

Then there’s a beeping. But didn’t I tru- shit. The door!

“LIL!” 

Before I knew it, I was chasing the girl across the parking lot. She dropped to her knees and started to puke. Surprisingly she didn’t have much to puke up, and after she was just dry heaving. 

Crouching down to meet her level, I ghosted a hand over her shoulder, I’m not entirely good with panic attacks.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. Just. Level your breathing.”

After a good five minutes of her just repeating the same pattern of breathing she did in the car just heavier, she swallowed a gasp. I finally pressed my hand on her shoulder and offered my other to support her weight.

“Do you wanna go back to the car?”

Squeezing my hand a little she nodded, pain etched into every detail of her face.

When we made it back to my truck, she climbed slowly into the seat and I made my way back to the driver’s side. Putting the keys in ignite, I made sure to find a calmer road. 

Think! What do you do when you feel like you’re panicking...

Distract myself

“Hey uh lil... Daniel said that you needed to go to a Walgreens, right?”

All I got was a slow nod.

“So what are you getting?”

I can hear an inhale before she croaked out a weak reply.

“midol.”

Okay, I have no idea what that is but god I hope it’s important. As I pull into the Walgreen’s parking lot, I just don’t quite unlock the doors yet. 

“Hey, lets just wait a few minutes, okay?”

She then exhales a little bit then closed her eyes in a defeated manor, I took that as a yes. A good 15 minutes we stayed inside the truck. I tried to not focus on her faded purple like hair, or the fact that she was just wearing a navy blue tank top with gray sweatpants. I gave in and studied her a little more. I looked over the typical thing that where easy to see at first, the messy hair tied up, the black dc martins. Then the longer I stared, I started to see the things a little harder to notice. Like the small writing on the heel of her shoes with what appears to be faded paint markers, the tang top had muscle sleeves, so I noticed the sly Calvin Klein bra with a rainbow patterned elastic around her middle, the black nail polish chipped in some places, then a little farther up and what I assume is drawing in pen is little flowers from her mid arm up to her shoulder, it looked like she also had some glitter on her chest, spreading to her throat and then her cheeks. 

I have a small hunch that the glitter was left there for a few weeks, then looking to her eyes I felt a cold rush on my spine, she was staring right into my eyes with an unreadable glare. 

Shit! 

Looking away with the embarrassment of being caught staring with roaming eyes, my cheeks heated a little as I unlocked the door and climbed out.

I walked over to her side and helped her out, both of us avoiding eye contact we walked into the small store.

Not knowing what to say, I fallowed her around aimlessly. She went over to the pharmaceutical section and grabbed a small box. Looking at the blue and hopefully just medicine filled package that I couldn’t recognize, I did what anyone would do in awkward silence.

“So what is midol anyway?”

She gave me a lost look.

“You seriously don’t know what it is?”

“No?”

“Oh, well it’s for period cramps and what not.”

“Huh...”

“...so, like, what? You don’t get your period or some thing?” She joked with a chuckle.

Shit, she couldn’t tell could she?? Looking around I felt like the whole world froze for a second, almost if the background buzz suddenly cut out and my ears stopped working. Ok ok think. think.

“Oh heh, nah I just don’t get cramps very often...”

“Oh... damn you’re lucky...”

Not really

“Yep...”

I mean she probably would’ve been OK with it she is wearing rainbow and dc Martin’s after all... but I’d don’t think I’d like a random chick to know to much about me... whatever.

We walked up the the cashier, as I looked out side. It looked a lot darker today... Standing behind lil, I told her I was going to wait outside.

Now out of the store with fresh air, I swear it smelled like it was going to rain. Thinking back to lil and her period cramps, that’s probably what happens in the car before the almost two recks. But the real question was why did she throw up? Car sickness probably? And it’s not like she threw up a whole ton anyways, was she skipping meals? Before my thinking got a head of me, she came out of the store. 

I don’t even know why I’m giving this so much thought.

“Hey” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Hey”

This silence is killing me...

“So-“

We climbed in the car as she started to speak. Leaving the singular word up in the air as we buckled in, I then asked.

“Are you lactose intolerant?”

She stared at me with a surprised expression. I then hit my head against the wheel, accidentally honking a little bit. 

Stupid stupid st- wait why do I even care what she thinks. Then I hear a small giggle.

“No, pfft, no I’m not.”

Regaining a little bit of my hurt confidence I then proceeded to back out of the parking lot.

“Well then, since you, uh-“ don’t mention the amount just don’t mention how close you paid attention “-practically lost everything, ahem, uhh, would you maybe want to get some ice cream, i’m pretty sure there’s a cold stone nearby?”

“Yeah that sounds nice.”

”cool...”


	5. Bitter reactions (part 1)

August 10th

Sock’s POV 

Man I’m not ready for today.

Getting out of bed, I made my way to my closest. Grabbing my black binder, I look for something nice to wear. 

Essentially I don’t have a drive to impress people, but with my charisma it wouldn’t hurt to look nice. Having a good impression on people isn’t too hard, and back before we moved I learned quickly that as long as I’m not an inconvenience for anyone and keep my distance, they stay out of my way.

Of course there’s few people that just don’t get my memo.

Rolling my eyes at the memory of such idiots, I look at the outfit that I rolled out on my bed. A pair of white jeans, black turtleneck open back top, a red scarf, and yellow socks. Most people say they don’t get my fashion sense or that I don’t have one in the first place but I think this outfit goes together. 

Turning I tried to comb my hair as best as I could but to no use. So I end up just using a burgundy beanie with a strange zigzag tail coming off of it. Looking in the mirror one more time I lightly trace over where the bruises are starting to heal. Looking back on it it wasn’t the best decision to mess with someone right before moving but they did start it. 

From the day they stuck their nose into my business, they were convinced that I was a freak. I mean I guess I am but I just wanted to prove to their friends so they could jump me, but probably because of my childish personality and my scrawny build, they we less then unconvinced. Honestly I thought that was gonna be the end of seeing them but they were just follow me around and start fights with me...

Well after that I guess I just kind of stopped fighting back and shown people about it. By the end of the day they were pretty much the freak. 

Thank god for my high pain tolerance...

Slipping on my burgundy vans, went up to the half unpacked kitchen. My mom noticing me coming out of the basement, she walked over in a blur.

“Napoleon, your back is showing.” 

“And?”

passing me a brown crop top jacket she explains “it’s a violation of dress code here put this on.”

“I left money on the kitchen table go get something to eat before you go to school.” And with that she rushed out the door and left me to only have the company of a jacket.

4:30 am

That should give me tons of time!

And with that I looked around the cold house, walking over to the table, I stuff the 10 and 5 in my pocket along with car keys. 

This house as too much room. Can’t wait to move out already. Maybe Sonic would be good for breakfast?

Yeah probably.


	6. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F u c k

Hey guys, lmao sorry I’ve been dead.

School suck and what not but now I’m going to be trying to do this again! Except I might update every other week just because I really failing and my friends want me to work on animations with them.

Also I’m redoing chapter one (again) because I just feel like it doesn’t show the headcanons that I have for sock well enough. Well, love you all and be happy of I’ll gut you like a fish :)


End file.
